Cyanuric chloride which is produced by the trimerization of cyanogen chloride with the help of catalysts, above all activated carbon, as is known is a very interesting intermediate product in various industrial sectors such as the production of dyestuffs and products for the textile industry, as well as for pharmaceuticals, products for agriculture, as well as for the synthetic resin, rubber and explosive industries.
As is known after the trimerization cyanuric chloride is obtained in gaseous form, together with unreacted cyanogen chloride and chlorine, as well as byproducts.
For a long time it was customary to convert this gaseous reaction mixture directly into solid cyanuric chloride, e.g. by leading the gaseous mixture into a chamber cooled from outside (see Ullmann, Enzyklopadie der technischen Chemie, 3rd edition, 1954 Vol. 5, pages 624-625 and 4th edition, 1975 Vol. 9, pages 652), or by introducing it into a ball mill cooled with water according to the process of Trickey U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,070.
Solid cyanuric chloride generally is obtained in powder form and until now has been further processed predominantly in this form.
In order to increase its reaction velocity in the further processing it is desirable to have the cyanuric chloride present either in finely divided or dissolved form.
For this purpose there are known a series of processes in which cyanuric chloride in solid form is introduced into an organic solvent (Tandon, German AS No. 1965840) or into strongly cooled organic solvent-water systems (Grauer, German AS No. 1695177) whereupon the thus obtained cyanuric chloride solutions or suspensions are reacted as soon as possible after their production.
However, a problem in the production of these kinds of suspensions or solutions is the easy hydrolyzability of cyanuric chloride to cyanuric acid, which begins already in the presence of small amounts of water, as are present, e.g., in industrial solvents, and in a given case can progress up to explosions, entirely apart from the losses of cyanuric chloride, itself, see R. Rys, A. Schmitz and H. Zollinger, Helv. Chem. Acta, Vol. 54, 1, 14 (1971), pages 163-176.
Precisely industrial solvents, thus organic-aqueous systems, however, on account of their ready accessibility for the production of cyanuric chloride suspensions or solutions are of particular significance.
Of course, it is known that a neutral, aqueous suspension of cyanuric chloride is obtained if molten cyanuric chloride is allowed to run into water, see Wojahn, German Pat. No. 1670731.
However, the thus obtained suspension was of the pure aqueous type, i.e. free from organic solvent, which as is known increase the dissolving power for cyanuric chloride and therewith the danger of its hydrolysis to cyanuric acid in the presence of water.
This kind of hydrolysis can reach such speeds in aqueous organic solvents that explosions occur.
The process of Wojahn, German Pat. No. 1670731 does not permit the conversion to organic-aqueous systems since the residence times of cyanuric chloride suspensions in the indicated apparatus was too long, particularly if there is simultaneously considered the mixing temperatures of solvent and cyanuric chloride.
Thus, according to the data in the mentioned patent, at a mixing ratio of water to cyanuric chloride of 4:1 the mixing temperature of the aqueous suspension is almost 50.degree. C., if water of 20.degree. C. is added in order to produce a suspension from the cyanuric chloride melt. At lower mixing ratios the mixing temperature was even far higher.
Higher mixing ratios than 4:1 according to the data of the mentioned patent do not result in a considerable reduction of the mixing temperature since this approaches a limiting value which in using water at 20.degree. C. lies at about 45.degree. C.
Since the apparatus employed only can be operated at normal pressure, it was not possible to simultaneously lower the temperature by lowering the pressure and therewith set up lower mixing temperatures.
The object of the invention therefore is the production of cyanuric chloride suspensions or solutions in water containing organic solvents while avoiding or greatly reducing the hydrolysis of the cyanuric chloride .